icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Jathan
Jathan is the pairing of Jennette McCurdy and Nathan Kress (J'/ennette + N/'athan). It is also very rarely, almost never called Nennette, Jennath or Jennathan. Jennette and Nathan are best friends. They have also confirmed that in various articles and magazines. Nathan is Jennette's first kiss. Jathan has nothing to do with Seddie as Seddie refers to the pairing of Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson, the characters that they play - even though most Seddie shippers ship Jathan as well. Jathan has its own Jathan Gallery page and Jathan Video Gallery page Nathan comments about Jennette *In one interview, Nathan referred to Jennette as a "Really, really, really close friend.". *In this Nathan claims kissing Jennette is like kissing your sister because they are so close said Dan Schneider pulled he and Jennette aside and revealed the true ending just to them after the table read and that they were only ones who knew until they shot the IOMG kiss scene. *During this BrainSurge episode Nathan said he would "avenge" Jennette and iCarly after she lost the game *Nathan said he would "avenge Ms. McCurdy" and iCarly after she lost the game in another 2011 episode of BrainSurge. *Nathan retweeted this statement from Jennete about iOMG. *Nathan tweeted that fans should buy Jennette's new single Generation Love on iTunes, to which Jennette replied to with "Thank you, my dear." *Nathan replied to Jennette's thank you by saying "You know's it" . *Nathan tweeted here that he definitely knows he's going to be watching "Best Player" starring Jennette and Jerry, which first aired on March 12, 2011. *Nathan answered Jennette's question as to why he randomly tweeted about Andrew Garfield. * Nathan replied to Jennette saying he knew she was going to say something like that like 100% sure and that he knows her too well . *Nathan replied back to Jennette's response *Nathan said he's "there" when it comes to buying Miranda and Jennette's music. *Nathan tweeted in reply to Jennette, complimenting the quote she used from her brother, Scott. *Nathan in reply to a fan here and here about seeing Jennette in Disneyland. *Nathan responded to Jennette's Artic Puffin tweet. *Nathan tweeted here for Jennette to feel better when she tweeted she woke up sick this morning. *Nathan tweeted: "Inspired by @jennettemccurdy's flux capacitor mole tweet, I looked at my own arm to find that I have the Big Dipper on my left! AHHH! :D" '' *Nathan was shocked, saying ''"Jennette would cannibalize me?" ''before his response that he would sacrifice himself for the cast on Chris', one of Dan's Twitter fans, question here. *Nathan tweeted: "Just arrived at the Fred premiere! Gonna see some awesome people, including the ''fantastic @jennettemccurdy who is gonna ROCK it tonight! :D" ' *Nathan answered a question by a fan if there's a fire and his Camaro & Jennette are trapped what would he save? He answered ''"Jennette, of course. You can always buy another Camaro, silly. :P" *'' Nathan gave Jennette and Victoria an A- on their hair pulling scene here. *In a live Ustream on his Ustream Nathan commented on a fan's question that he and Jennette are best friends. He calls Jennette his best friend. They have dressing rooms next to each other. They enjoy going places together off-set like Disneyland and both of their families interact a lot together off-set. *Nathan added on his Ustream that Jennette, who plays Sam, doesn't really hurt him on-set and in fact she is a really nice person. *Nathan also did say in his Ustream that he did see Jennette's music video and that it was fantastic and well put together and that he loves that song "Not That Far Away" because he knows how much she loves her mom and that her mom is really cool. *In Nathan's Ustream Nathan said that Jennette is a big fan of Michael J. Fox and the ''Back to the Future franchise. *Nathan said Jennette was really nervous about turning eighteen and he is also nervous about that, but he knows nothing can stop that. *Nathan mentions Jennette plays Bertha in the Fred movie and he didn't expect Jennette to look like that as Bertha. *Nathan in his Ustream said it would be a travesty to do the Fast Food free style rap. They added lines including the line in Italian she spoke on iCarly. *Nathan posted a tweet promoting "Just Jennette" night here. *In a recent UStream with Noah Munck Nathan said Jennette should be the lead singer if they started a band and his favorite people on Victorious are Victoria Justice and Ariana Grande because he hangs with them the most and Matt Shively on True Jackson VP. He says he's still single. '''Note: In the Ustream Nathan stands next to Miranda and behind Jennette. However Nathan & Jennette are focusing on other things. *Nathan tweeted a pic of Jennette. Miranda is also in the pic but is looking a different direction and Nathan only mentioned Jennette. *http://twitpic.com/2c80gr It seems that @jennettemccurdy has smelled something afoul on set! :P *Nathan tweeted jokingly in response to Jennette calling himself the king of nerds, saying he wants to be a bantha herder. *Nathan also replied to Jennette jokingly saying he's off to join the Tusken Raiders. NOTE Nathan and Jennette tweet each other more than Miranda and followed each other before ''they both followed Miranda. Their recent tweets are joking with each other noted by the smiley and winking faces. Nathan and Jennette have a lot of inside jokes with each other and are '''still '''close friends. * In another interview Nathan referred to Jennette as a "Lifelong Friend." Multiple times. *In another interview Nathan mentioned that him and Jennette are the closest of anybody on the set. *Nathan commented about Jennette in the PopStar magazine: ''"On the show, Jennette is total mean person and she's insulting Freddie all the time and pulling pranks on him. In real life, if she meets a person she'll say, 'Hi, I'm Jennette- can I have a hug?' So she's just so...instantly, it's like you're her friend just by meeting her, so she's very cool to be around." *Nathan thanks Jennette for wishing him a happy birthday. *Nathan thanks Jennette for the prayers for his dog. *Nathan tells Jennette that he can't wait to see her fancy footwork in "iWas a Pageant Girl." *Nathan tells Jennette he needs to think up a good abbreviation for her. *Nathan first tweet on Twitter was to Jennette. * Nathan and Jennette both retweeted a statement from Dan *Nathan follows Jennette on Twitter. *On Jennettes 18th birthday, Nathan tweeted to her a happy birthday message. At the end of the message he said, "Love you, besfren." *In a Ustream video, Nathan says that he and Jennette had added onto their Fastfood Freestyle rap, and added Jennette's line in Italian from iGot a Hot Room. He also said he couldn't do the rap without Jennette -- "...Doing it without her would be like a travesty." Jennette comments about Nathan *Jennette tweeted "Had a fun time today with @danwarp @bruindude92 @mirandabuzz @munckytown @jerrytrainor ! So glad to be back to work" Note Nathan still owns @bruindude92, but he tweets officiall on @NathanKress *Jennette replied to Nathan and said "Thank you my dear" for promoting her new single *Jennette answered a fan's mom saying that her best friends are "my friends (initials here for their privacy) a.h, a.d., k.s. d.a., n.k. and s.c. are probably my best" N.K. standing for Nathan Kress *Jennette replied to a fan as to whether or not she has a crush on Nathan She said "nope. nathan and i are just buds. but don't underestimate buds, they are great!" *Jennette gave Nathan a pat on the shoulder after she cheered at how well they were doing in another 2011 BrainSurge ep *Jennette said several times kissing Nathan is kind of like kissing your brother * During this 2011 BrainSurge Jennette encouraged Nathan to win the game * Jennette replied with a simple "thanks dude" for saying he's watching her & Jerry on "Best Player" tonight * Jennette said in a UStream video that Nathan was her best friend. *She was quoted on UStream as saying "I’d say Jerry. He’s like my big brother but Nathan is my other best bud and I love him." - Jennette McCurdy * Jennette tweeted a question in replyto Nathan's tweet about actor, Andrew Garfield *Jennette tweeted Nathan twice about their Jeopardy question *Jennette replied to Nathan jokingly'' commenting to him about his scratch then added just kiddin' with her nickname for him bilger with a smiley face '' "So I hear @bruindude92 and I had something to do with a question on Jeopardy tonight. " *Jennette replied back to Nathan as to what the question might be "@bruindude92 I'm guessing "who's the nerdy blond girl and gooberish brunette guy on that show about a webshow?"" *Nathan and Jennette also say they have a secret language and "No one can understand but us," Jennette tells TigerBeat other *Jennette also told TigerBeat that iTwins was her favorite episode to shoot because she got to play two characters and a character different from Sam, but she also got to kiss Nathan in that episode *In a response on Twitter to a question where someone asked about Nathan she said "We're the best of friends." *In an interview Jennette said to BOP magazine "Nathan always stands with his toes pointed and his thumbs in his pockets." Jennette laughs, "I call him a ballet dancer. It's the Nathan Kress stance." *Jennette also denies to be dating or ever dating Nathan or Max *Jennette replied Chris's Dan's twitter fan question jokingly ''"Nathan he would be gone..and in response to Nathan's sacrifice sure I was right then" as to which ICarly cast member she would eat to survive 1st in the video here *Jennette denies dating rumors but calls Nathan a 'great 'friend *Jennette called Nathan her best friend on-set here *Jennette rated Nathan's kiss a 5/10 *Jennette said they were both extremely nervous about the kissing scene and couldn't sleep the night before the scene was shot *Jennette replied to Nathan's comment about her and the Fred movie premiere with a simple "Thanks Man!" *In response on twitter Jennette said to Nathan during his Q&A "so I hear in a fire, you'd save me over your camaro. Good answer, toothpaste. Good answer" *Jennette on twitter' jokingly calls Nathan a nerd, "Actually you're a stuck up, half wit scruffy, looking nerdherder...;)' in response to his twitpic *Jennette also' jokingly says Nathan should run to Tattooine & herd your banthas *Jennette replied with a simple thanks to Nathan for promoting "Just Jennette" night here *In another response on Twitter asking how often Jennette talked to Nathan she responded "We talk,like,everyday." *In another response she said "Follow @Bruindude92 (Nathan Kress). He's my best friend." Jennette follows Nathan on Twitter *Jennette wished Nathan a happy birthday on Twitter. *Jennette is sort of Sam-ish way often calls Nathan Bilger Dunday, buttface, & home skillet, but most often Bilger Dunday (Nathan commented on that in a live Ustream) *Jennette tells Nathan that she will be praying for his dog. *Jennette thanks Nathan for his tweet about her fancy footwork. *At the 2010 KCA, interviewer Chris Trondsen asked Jennette if her and Nathan are like they characters in real life or not. Her answer was "We're best friends, he's like my brother" *Jennette follows Nathan on Twitter. *In a video on her youtube account, a fan asks what she thinks of seddie and she replys, "I think its funny." *Jennette and Nathan are seen hanging on-set with Victorious here *Jennette thanked Nathan for her birthday wish & said she would see him "tamato" meaning tomorrow *'As of now: '''Nathan ''and Jennette'' both'' follow & tweet co-star Miranda Cosgrove *Jennette was one of the first people to follow Nathan on twitter *Jennette also tweeted photos of them on the ICarly set with co-stars Jerry Trainor & Noah Munck as seen in here & here *In response to a fan question-and-answer session on Twitter, she called herself '''"a nerd queen", and had called Nathan a nerd in the past (on Twitter also). Also, in reply to Jennette's teasing name-calling, he had called himself the "king of nerds, actually". * In this interview here Jennette says “In real life no! His name’s Nathan and we are actually really good friends so it’s funny to watch before we start shooting we’ll be like doing hand jives and joking around and then the camera’s start rolling and we’ll be all AHHH, I hate you, I hate you.” Jathan Moments *Nathan and Jennette always respond to each other on twitter. *Nathan and Jennette posed for this photo together on-set of IParty with Victorious *Nathan and Jennette are nearby each other when filming IDate Sam & Freddie *Nathan and Jennette did this video together to promote Stars for the kids benefit *Nathan and Jennette were seen here posing for photos and celebrating with friend and co-star Noah Munck for his 15th birthday *Nathan and Jennette were recently both seen at work comically posing with a small black disc *Nathan and Jennette sat together during the IParty with Victorious table read as they do every table read seen here *Nathan and Jennette both retweeted this statement from Dan about meeting the iCarly/Victorious cast in person in Memphis May 14th 2011 *Nathan and Jennette recorded songs in the same recording studio at the same time as seen here *It was revealed in this iCarly Clevver TV interview that this episode had a fake ending in the script, but at the table read their executive producer Dan Schneider pulled Nathan Kress "Freddie Benson" and Jennette McCurdy "Sam Puckett" aside revealing the true ending to this episode the Seddie kiss and they were only ones in the cast who knew until filming. *When they filmed the Seddie kiss in the episode Producers and crew that didn't need to be there left so it was a very private moment *Jennette and Nathan had to do kissing scenes for iOMG, iTwins, and iKiss *Nathan and Jennette were on another 2011 episode of Brainsurge, where they clapped, high-fived, and hugged *Nathan and Jennette both play guitar *Nathan and Jennette competed against for A 2011 New Celebrity Brainsurge during Webbiest Week featuring Nathan, Jennette and other NICK stars airing April 18-April 22 Everyday starting at 4PM *In 2011 BrainSurge episode clip Nathan and Jennette encouraged each other throughout the game and high-fived *Jennette sneaked up on and joined in at the end in an interview with Fanlala here *Nathan and Jennette introduced Train's performance at the 2011 KCA's here *Jennette posted this personal photo of her and Nathan via her official website with this caption Got ready for the kids choice awards 2011 at a hotel with a bunch of my nickelodeon friends, including my bud Nathan Kress *Nathan and Jennette were interviewed together quite often for the 2011 KCA's *Nathan and Jennette hugged each other and co-star Miranda Cosgrove during their 2011 KCA win *Nathan and Jennette sat close by each other at the KCA's 2011 *Nathan went up and stood next to Jennette when she & they won for iCarly and Best TV Sidekick *Nathan congratulated Jennette and handed her NICK award blimp *Nathan and Jennette were seen giving each other a friendly hug off-set *According to fans here Nathan and Jennette have both said iTwins is their favorite episode yet. Jennette added it was because she got to play Melanie, but Jennette and Nathan did have to kiss in that episode *Nathan and Jennette have a secret language nobody understands, but them *Nathan and Jennette both pretend to get beat up by Dan Schneider and Avan Jogia. They both hang out and dance with Victorious co-star Ariana Grande in iCarly-Victorious REHEARSAL!!! video *Nathan did show up to the Fred movie premiere but did not '''pose with Jennette for photos *Nathan and Jennette were seen posing for photos with the Victorious cast and Jerry sans Miranda * Nathan and Jennette will be on the 2011 Nickelodeon Cruise together *Jennette was seen smiling at Nathan in this video here *Nathan and Jennette had an interview with FanLala (August 26, 2010) *Nathan and Jennette along with ICarly co-star Noah Munck met and posed for a pic with FanLala resporter Jill Wilderman *Nathan and Jennette both often tweet their mutual friends Victoria Justice, Ariana Grande, & Doug Brochu *Nathan and Jennette both went to the 2010 Ronald McDonald Charity Carnival * In this SayNow phone Jennette asks Nathan to say hi to the fans at 0:42 He '''jokingly '''replied the dorkest dorkest to which Jennette '''jokingly '''said I probably shouldn't have put him on *Jennette and Nathan both love the movie Toy Story 3. *Jennette and Nathan have both co-starred in different episodes of True Jackson VP and True Jackson VP. *Nathan and Jennette were on the Nickelodeon show on the same episode of Brain Surge * Nathan and Jennette attended the 2010 Creative Arts Emmy Awards with ICarly costars Jerry Trainor, Noah Munck and Miranda Cosgrove * Nathan and Jennette will be lending their voices along with Victoria Justice and Jerry Trainor to the animated series Penguins of Madagascar [1] '''Note: Nathan and Jerry co-starred in the same episode of Penguins of Madagascar. Jennette co-starred together in the following episode of the show *Jennette tweeted pics of herself, Nathan, Noah Munck, and Jerry Trainor behind the scenes iCarly sketch here In the sketch they had to very jittery and hands on with other *Dan posted a recent video tricking Nathan, Jennette and costars Jerry Trainor and Victoria Justice *Dan posted another video here of Nathan, Jennette, Jerry & Victoria *Nathan and Jennette have both been seen wearing similar purity rings on occassion * Dan posted recent videos of Nathan and Jennette joking around & laughing with Miranda and Jerry. They also sit or stand next to each other when they run lines. They also have a similar expressions on their faces *Dan posted a recent video here of Jennette, Nathan and Miranda goofing off, talking with guest co-star Max Ehrich. Nathan and Jennette both compare their heights to Miranda and jokingly try together to to squeeze her in like a sandwhich at Dan's request. Note that Dan coincidentally put Miranda, Jennette, Nathan and me in that order he put Nathan's name after Jennette's and in most of his run-thru videos Nathan and Jennette often sit or stand next to each other *Dan posted a recent video of Nathan & Jennette acting as Sam & Freddie singing "California Girls" here Note Nathan retweeted Dan's statement about the Sam/Freddie video *Dan posted a recent video here of an ICarly run-thru where Nathan & Jennette were talking to guest co-star Max Ehrich and each other Note: '''Max Ehrich will guest star as Adam a possible love interest for Miranda's character Carly. He is long-time friends with Miranda, Jennette and Dan Max is reportedly often goes out to lunch with Miranda and Jennette (sometimes just with Jennette) but is reportedly dating actress and his former co-star Sarah Hyland http://www.livinginmedia.com/article/max_ehrich_pursuing_his_passion.html1 '''Note: In this video here Nathan and Jennette both look at Miranda twice at different times and have similar expressions and similar smiles when they notice Dan. They also appear to be having a short conversation. Nathan and Jennette also stand next to each other *In this video here when Dan scares Miranda. it is unclear, but Nathan and Jennette appear to be sitting next to each other and running lines together with Miranda as they often do together *Nathan and Jennette both tweeted Disney Channel & Sonny With A Chance their mutual pal Doug Brouchu about video games, pics, and music here & here *In a tweet Miranda posted a cast photo here Nathan had his arms around both Mranda and Jennette *Nathan and Jennette did another rap on-set with co-star Noah Munck. Jennette stands next to Nathan and he helps her with the beat along with Noah *In this video here co-star Miranda Cosgrove said she goes to the movies with Nathan and Jennette *Nathan and Jennette both love dogs, especially Yorkies *Jennette and Nathan have went on the past three Nickelodeon Cruises together (2007, 2008, and 2009) They been seen chillin' on deck, golfing, rock climbing, playing basketball, lounging, getting ice cream, and taking silly pictures where he supports her legs as she hangs on a stair banister *Jennette and Nathan co-interviewed people at the 2009 Kids Choice Awards and helped co-star Jerry Trainor co-host the belching contest *Jennette and Nathan co-hosted the 2010 Dance Off at the 2010 Kids Choice Awards *Jennette interviewed Nathan at the World Premiere of 'The Project Natal Experience'. *Jennette and Nathan are seen on set having fun quite a bit. *During the iCarly table reads Nathan and Jennette sit next to each other quite often. *Jennette and Nathan have been seen at events together for iCarly without Miranda such as The Mall of America signing on November 2, 2008, The Ronald Macdonald Charity Event, iCarly press junkets. *Her kiss with Nathan is the only one that Jennette considers as a true kiss. *Jennette and Nathan joked with each other while filming their kissing scene to lighten the mood. Jennette and Nathan were both really nervous about the kissing scene. Jennette couldn't get to sleep the night before. 'Note: '''Nathan said ''See that wasn't so bad ''after IKiss which he also said something like that to co-star Miranda Cosgrove. Nathan and Jennette have kissed on-set a few short times for IKiss & ITwins to make this kiss appear longer in the episode *In an issue of Tiger Beat, Jennette say's the friend she goes to for Boy Advice is Nathan Kress. *In an issue of Tiger Beat, It stated Jennette and Nathan hang out with each other all the time. *In an issue of Popstar, It stated that the kiss Jennette and Nathan shared on iCarly brought them closer than ever. *In an issue of Bop, It stated Jennette and Nathan have great chemistry and make each other laugh. *Jennette and Nathan often hang out together on-set playing Rock Band and thumbwresting. *Jennette and Nathan sometimes travel together off-set for iCarly events they seem to enjoy each other's company. *Nathan has stated Jennette has an "amazing voice" when doing video with Jennette on her Youtube account and mentions again on his Myspace account. *According to a Nick Podcast , Jennette and Nathan have the same on-set teacher. *Nathan also mentions he bought Jennette's single ''"Homeless Heart" *Nathan and Jennette are often seen together in her Myspace and Youtube videos. *Jennette and Nathan love to rap on set together. *Nathan is often seen looking fondly at Jennette *Jennette is also seen smiling at Nathan often *In a debate over "Rock Band" Nathan mentions, "How can you not like that face?" Some Jathan fans he says "Maybe she cares about you than she does about her b-- iCarly people." Perhaps he was going to say best friend, buddy, or ''boyfriend ''Youtube - Rock Band Banter *Jennette and Nathan were seen together at Keke Palmer's birthday party. *Jennette and Nathan have been paired together in Nickelodeon promos and iCarly promo photoshoots. *Nathan in the March 2009 issue of Bop, states that "There are rumors that Jennette and I are dating. We have gotten close, but we are not dating. We say were just good friends and that has helped the rumor die down." *Nathan retweeted a statement from Jennette that she and her friends of ICarly had fun at the lauch of the Kinect gaming event where she interviewed Nathan *Nathan and Jennette came up with a little diddy for their Twitter fan PickledHam along with Miranda Cosgrove and Noah Munck Nathan and Jennette stand very close together *Dan has posted pictures and videos of them online. *Nathan wish Jennette a "spectacular day of birth" & says "Love u besfren" meaning love you best friend *Nathan & Jennette always sit next to each other during ICarly table reads *Nathan & Jennette seen hanging out together with co-star Jerry Trainor a lot during her 18th birthday party with the ICarly cast & crew. *Jennette and Nathan do some things on iCarly.com like Wake up Spencer. *Jennette & Nathan did this 2010 KCA interview together *Nathan & Jennette did a photo shoot for Pop Star Magazine together in 2009 *Nathan & Jennette enjoy hanging out together off-screen sometimes with Nickelodeon co-stars Ashley Argota, Ariana Grande, & Noah Munck *Nathan & Jennette recently went out to dinner with Ashley Argota, Reed Alexander & Noah Munck as Ashley Argota tweeted here *They enjoy hanging out together sometimes with Nickelodeon co-stars Ashley Argota (who's one of Jennette and Nathan's good friends), Noah Munck, Reed Alexander, Big Time Rush & Ariana Grande *They did The Hollywood Hang Day 4-5 Segment in 2009 which Jennette who knows Nathan very well said his celebrity crush is actress Keira Knightley. Jennette also snapped a photo of Nathan and PickBoy. *In interviews with Pop Star Magazine, Nathan and Jennette both said what a guy or girl has to do to get their attention is be themselves. *Dan has a video of Jennette and Nathan on his Youtube of him and Jennette behind the scenes of iCarly. It showed the upcoming episode iDo and Dan was telling them about how someone loved their kiss in iKiss. They were both very pleased At this comment. *Dan tweeted a photo of Jennette & Nathan here with co-stars Noah Munck and Jerry Trainor. *Dan posted a recent video of Nathan & Jennette as Sam & Freddie showing ICarly's Pearpad here *Both Nathan & Jennette attended the Scott Pilgrim premiere and tweeted about it. http://twitter.com/jennettemccurdy/status/19698953766 http://twitter.com/bruindude92/status/19705333272 *There are pictures of Nathan, Jennette and iCarly co-star Noah Munck at the Scott Pilgrim Premiere here . *Dan posted a recent video of here Nathan, Jennette and Miranda. Nathan agrees with Jennette that people should watch iCarly and repeats a sentence of Jennette's. Jennette and Miranda also watch Nathan flex. *Dan posted another video of Nathan & Jennette here posing for a photo shoot and promoting IGot A Hot Room. Nathan and Jennette say simultaneously, "iGot A Hot Room!" *Jennette and Nathan's dressing rooms are right next to each other as seen here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mM0qgjMz1NE&feature=fvst * Co-star Miranda Cosgrove tweeted a photo here of her w/ co-stars Jerry Trainor, Nathan Kress, & Jennette Mccurdy. Nathan & Jennette sit next to each other. *Nathan and Jennette are often seen together in Dan Schneider's & Jennette's own videos on Youtube, Myspace and Facebook. * Jathan Fansites JathanFan - Twitter page for the fans of Jathan. Nathan/Jennette Thread - The Fan Forum thread for Nathan Kress and Jennette Mccurdy Jathan on facebook Jathan fan page on facebook Videos See Jathan Video Gallery Photos Jen_and_Nathan_on_NICK_cruise_24000_1298230054243_1185141672_30810980_326956_n.jpg|Jennette/Nathan on NICK cruise SeddieiStartAFanwar.PNG Yp123.jpg Yj123.jpg 111px-Jennettenathanwo.jpg 99px-30204 1474702315612 1475333117 31228535 4893137 n.jpg 97px-30204 1474581352588 1475333117 31228050 6256653 n.jpg 74px-30204 1474604273161 1475333117 31228104 2716968 n.jpg 70px-30204 1474732276361 1475333117 31228700 917903 n.jpg 64px-30204 1474696755473 1475333117 31228489 7884971 n.jpg 62px-30204 1474697155483 1475333117 31228492 6503310 n.jpg 61px-Nj14.jpg 800px-Njitwins.jpg 800px-Njimo.jpg 466px-Captureddsd.jpg 458px-Jennette-nathan-icarly-kisses-01.jpg 450px-Jathan31.jpg 449px-2ugjear.jpg 444px-Jathan42.jpg 392px-Junephotoshoot2.jpg 299px-Jnmbday.jpg 380px-20449636.jpg tumblr_kznwtkmUtN1qaw8i4o1_500.jpg Tumblr l7brciIg9w1qbb7qqo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ldyuu1pimt1qe16ako1 500.jpg Jennette and Nathan .jpg Nathan and jennette -).jpg Kids choice awards 2010 -).jpg File:Jathan34.jpg File:X7zf.jpg|Jennette McCurdy and Nathan Kress hopakelsks - Copy.jpg bollywood-dance-smackdown-kca-2010.jpg extra-scoop-getting-to-know-you.jpg orange-carpet-playlist.jpg Images.jpg Also check out more photos in the Jathan Gallery Page Jathan Gallery Jathan Gallery Jathan Video Gallery Jathan Video Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Real Life Ships Category:Teens Category:Relationship Moments Category:Actor images Category:Shipping Galleries